


Legend

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 12, Klaine Advent, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Advent day 12. Vampire!Kurt does some research about his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

Kurt has always been thorough when it comes to most things. He’s full of natural intellect and when he wants to know about something. He has to know _everything_ about that thing.

 

Obviously, being brought up in a world where there are mixed races of both human and supernatural forms; Kurt is quite clued on to most subjects in that area.

 

Yet still, when he first met Blaine, the first thing he did when he got back home was ask Google some questions.

 

When Blaine asked Kurt to mate with him and be his Omega, Kurt had gone to the local library and spent hours pouring over book over book about native werewolf myths and legends.

 

By the time he and Blaine were officially mated, Kurt had become somewhat of a regular at the bookstore next door to his boutique. He’d even been granted loyalty points because of how many books he’d bought from their non-fiction and documented facts section.

 

It’s kind of became a hobby of sorts for him. Not only is he interested in Blaine’s kind and wanting to know as much as he can about the race and traditions he has mated into; but he actually _loves_ it. He finds joy in scanning over old documents and finding out something new and interesting that he hadn’t yet discovered.

 

Only, Blaine isn’t aware of this.

 

It’s a casual weekday night and Blaine is standing at the stove preparing dinner while Kurt is seated at the kitchen table, browsing the internet and listening to Blaine’s story about his day.

 

“—and then Wes said that maybe we should all go back to wearing pelts.” He stops stirring whatever is in his pot and looks over to Kurt. “A pelt is—”  

 

“Fur of the animal that the skin-walker wishes to transform in to, yeah. I know. The legend also refers to it as shape shifting, though it isn’t used as a modern term now…what?”

 

When Kurt looks up from his screen, Blaine is staring at him. His mouth a perfect O shape with the hint of a smile at the corners. “You- you know this stuff?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“How? When?”

 

“Just after I first met you. I was interested. _Very_ interested.”

 

Blaine smiles and turns the stove down to simmer. He walks over to Kurt and pulls him up out of his chair and into his arms. “Why?” He asks, swaying them.

 

“Because I was interested in _you._ It meant something to me, that I learned about your life and culture.”

 

“ _You_ mean the world to me.” Blaine whispers and he nuzzles in close to Kurt’s neck and thrills at the smell of his own scent on Kurt’s skin.

 

Both he and Kurt are a thing born of myths and legends and he _knows_ that their mating will go down in history.  


End file.
